The present disclosure relates to an electronic component and a board having the same.
Acoustic noise is commonly generated in an inductor due to magnetostriction of a core material, caused by the magnetic force applied to the inductor by the formation of a magnetic field upon the application of a current, or it may be caused by the vibrations of the core and the coil.
In existing inductors, acoustic noise has been a matter of little concern. However, recently, as the application of high levels of current has rapidly increased due to the multifunctionalization of electronic components, rapid charging of a battery, and the like, acoustic noise has emerged as a new concern in the area of inductors.
Particularly, in order to decrease acoustic noise in inductors, there is a need to consider the vibration of the entire inductor body due to vibrations of the core and the coil in addition to the vibrational displacement of surfaces generated by magnetostriction.